The disclosure relates generally to throttling backbone computing regarding completion operations, and more specifically, to a throttling operation by which a message handling side alerts a sender side to stop sending message completions to prevent the message handling side from being busy or overflowed with the completions.
Conventional computer-networking communication standards are used for data interconnects to manage data and messages both among and within computers. In an example case of the conventional computer-networking communications, an originating computer and a receiving computer communicate data and messages. Occasionally, the receiving computer can be in a sleep mode, for example, to save power. In turn, the originating computer executes completion operations of the conventional computer-networking communication standards to wake up the receiving computer so that the receiving computer can process incoming data corresponding to the completion operations. At present, the completion operations can occupy and overflow the processing power of the receiving computer, thereby causing errors.